Conventionally, gas compression systems for compressing gas such as hydrogen gas have been known, as described in Patent Document 1 described below. A gas compression system disclosed in Patent Document 1 is provided with a soundproof cover for reducing noise. The soundproof cover is configured so that hydrogen gas leaked from the gas compression system does not remain in the soundproof cover. Use of the soundproof cover can avoid risks such as explosion of hydrogen gas.
The gas compression system disclosed in Patent Document 1 assumes that the gas leaks, and thus the system has the problem of wasting the leaked gas.